


Imagine Series: Feeling the Music in Life

by NessaYume



Series: Imagine Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaYume/pseuds/NessaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like dancing. </p><p>Everything he did, he moved in such a fluid motion that your eyes couldn't keep up. The way he walked was with such smooth and elegant steps. He was confident, never faltering, and always knowing where to go. His feet had a mind of their own and never led him wrong.</p><p>His tongue was made of silver. His words slid through his lips with ease and such charm to everyone around him. Even when they were harsh, they moved like silk over the skin. </p><p>His smile was easy and loving, ever present on his lips. It always reached his eyes, sparkling in delight as he skated through his days filled with laughter.</p><p>Why he ever thought his love making would be any different, he wasn't sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Series: Feeling the Music in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tranquility).



> A/N: So, I had this idea the other day.. I was thinking about how I can imagine sex would be with my different pairings.. Namely from Hetalia, but all of them in general. I was talking about Spamano with my best friend (Tranquility) who is my Spain, and had a half done xmas gift for her.. I deleted it and redid it with the idea behind it.. This is my thoughts on how it would be to have Spain make love to Romano. It's.. A lot longer than I thought it'd be originally for a pure smut fic.. And if no one likes it.. Well, too bad cause Tranquility does and that's what mattered.

**Feeling the Music in Life**

It was like dancing. 

Everything he did, he moved in such a fluid motion that your eyes couldn't keep up. The way he walked was with such smooth and elegant steps. He was confident, never faltering, and always knowing where to go. His feet had a mind of their own and never led him wrong.

His tongue was made of silver. His words slid through his lips with ease and such charm to everyone around him. Even when they were harsh, they moved like silk over the skin. 

His smile was easy and loving, ever present on his lips. It always reached his eyes, sparkling in delight as he skated through his days filled with laughter.

Why he ever thought his love making would be any different, he wasn't sure. 

When they first fell into bed together, it was no accident. He had been fighting the advances so long. Fighting the urges and desires. So many people fell to his charms, and he didn't want to become another statistic. But he made him feel different. He made him feel alive and loved in a way no one else had.

People always preferred his brother's cheerful nature to his own. But he saw him. He was ever present and persistent, and one day he found himself being pulled into those strong and sure arms, lips pressing into his, and he was powerless to fight it.

His own arms flailed as he was bent backwards in an arched dip. Protests muffled and muttered together. His eyes drooped heavily as the kiss consumed him, lighting a fire that started in his chest and flared out to his toes and muddled his brain. His arms first fell dead on either side of them as he accepted his fate, unsure what to think.. Unable to think anymore.. 

Before he knew it, he was responding. He now pushed back with an awakened desire inside him. His arms wrapped around his head, holding him close as he deepened the kiss. He felt his soon to be lover's own smile into it before he pulled back, trailing kisses across his jaw until he could run his tongue over the sensitive part below his ear. Embarrassingly, he let out a low whimper, “..Tonio..” He cried in need.

Those sinful lips moved up his neck now, teeth nipping at his ear before he heard that sensual voice, roughened with his own desire speak low and needy in his ear, “Oh, Lovino.. My Little Lovi.. How long I have ached for you, Love.” He admits and reclaims his lips passionately. 

Lovino let out another whimper as he is literally and emotionally swept off his feet. Antonio carries him to his bed, covered in pristine white sheets that are cool to the touch, even more so on his flushed skin. He can feel it melt through his shirt on his back, and he shivered from the mixture of it and the anticipation as he watched Antonio straighten above him. 

Antonio's green eyes that are normally wide and vibrant with life are hooded with desire. His toothy smile is a half smirk, shining with genuine happiness. Lovino watches as his hands, strong and calloused from working in the fields and being active in life, reach the hem of the white shirt he had tossed on lazily that morning, and tugged it upwards. 

He didn't know where it landed when it was tossed to the side, instead his own golden green eyes were hungrily devouring the sight before him. He had seen Antonio shirtless many of times, but this time it was different. This time, he wasn't shyly looking away in fear of being caught. This time, he was selfishly running them down, taking in the curve of his neck that led to his prominent collar bone. The dip in the middle that ran south and created a small valley between his pectorals. Small, tan nipples that were hard from the difference in temperatures. His abdomen was nicely toned, rippling along down to his belly button without being overly muscular. This eyes trailed all the way down to the small v of his hips and the faint trail of hair that disappeared into the low hanging waistband of his grey capri sweat pants. 

A small chuckle had his eyes raising once again to those green eyes, now laced with amusement. He flushed in embarrassment and couldn't help the slight anger that edged into his voice, “Shut up you stupid bastard!” He cried, shoving at Antonio who instead caught his hands and held them flat against his chest. Lovino blushed even darker as Antonio slowly moved his hands down his abdomen.

“Touch me, Lovi. _Feel_ me. Feel the music.” One hand remained on Antonio's chest and Lovino stared at him for a moment, unsure what he meant. There was no music.. But then.. _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ The tempo of Antonio' heart was beneath his fingers and his eyes jumped to Antonio's who was giving him an encouraging look. Suddenly, a small bit of Antonio's way of life moved into him and he understood the man that much more. 

It was like a dam within him broke and he found himself pushing upward and capturing Antonio's lips with his own, dragging him back down on top of him as he fell back again. This time, his hands did not remain idle. He ran his finger tips in ever cavern he could explore . Touching where only his eyes touched before. They ran up his stomach, over his chest, and around to his shoulder blades. Then down his spine where he was rewarded with a shiver from the other man before heading back up his strong arms and back down his chest. His finger rested, curled in the waistband of Antonio's bottoms. 

Antonio lifted him up slightly then, shoving his shirt that he hadn't noticed being removed, up over his head. He flushed again, remembering who he was, where he was, and who he was with. He began to pull his hands away as if burnt by the fire of Antonio's soul, but was cut off when he lowered himself onto Lovino. Their chests rubbed together and he couldn't help but moan, tossing his head back slightly and exposing his neck. 

Immediately he felt a set of lips kiss across his collar bone and up the arch of his neck. Antonio's nose nudged his chin slightly and he started to flatten back out to catch his gaze once more. His lips were captured at first opportunity. 

Antonio's hands were roaming his body, and he was hyper aware of it now. A blazing fire was lain in its wake, scorching his skin. His own hands were moving again, enjoying every slight ripple of muscle and tightening of skin below them. Emboldened but the whimpers he earned, Lovino slipped his hands around Antonio's lower back and slipped them easily into his pants, unexpectedly caressing bare cheeks. 

A wave of arousal spiked inside him as the reality that Antonio was wearing no underwear registered in his brain. He had frozen once again, however, and the Spaniard quickly rolled his hips to encourage him farther. His eyes rolled back in his head as attention was brought to both their erections. A small part of him panicked, realizing Antonio could feel his. Antonio _knew_. But then the other part of him screamed at him, reminding him that Antonio was aroused as well. 

This new bit of information snapped the last of Lovino's resolve. He finally knew without a doubt that Antonio wanted him. There was no mistaking it anymore. No more pulling away. No more excuses. Everything was out in the open now, and all he had to do was take what was his. 

His grip tightened as he returned his lips to Antonio's again, rolling the mounds in his palms in a way he always day dreamed. Antonio's ass was like no others. And it was featured in many of Lovino's fantasies. Antonio, himself moaned again, pressing their fronts together harder, continuously rolling his hips slightly. Lovino couldn't take it anymore though, he needed full skin to skin contact, and made it known by tugging at Antonio's waistband, demanding they be removed.

Antonio chuckled again but pulled away slightly as he was cussed out, pulling Lovino's boxer shorts off as he sat up, tossing them over his head as he stood on wobbly legs. He pushed his own pants down and kicked them away as his eyes feasted on Lovino's nude form. 

The Italian was distracted by seeing Antonio stand before him naked and erect. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he noticed the pearl of precum that was hanging off the tip of Antonio's erection, and subconsciously spread his legs open in invitation, “Get the fuck back here, bastard.” He growled. 

Antonio didn't need to be told again. A wide smile spread across his face and he eagerly jumped onto his prey. They fell into another passionate kiss, but their mouths jerked apart as their lengths slipped against each other lightly, cries of ecstasy ripping from within. Lovino wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist and tugged him closer, slamming their lower bodies together roughly. 

Their lips returned together as Antonio's hand moved up Lovino's thigh, the other under his pillow. He produced a bottle of lube from its hiding spot and poured it into his hand. Lovino watched him with a frown, “Have you always planned this?” He asks accusingly, punching him in the bicep. Antonio chuckles and shakes his head.

“Hope, sure. But this is there for the fantasies I endure every night.” He admits, his voice dropping an octave. Lovino flushes once more, and lets out an uncharacteristic squeak when he feels Antonio slip his middle finger into his entrance while he's distracted. He squirms uncomfortably, trying to adjust. “Relax, Lovi. Relax and trust me, mi amor.” He rolls out. Lovino melts slightly into his trust. He knew.. If there was one person in existence he could trust, it was the man above him now.

“Tonio..” He whimpers as his eyes close and his body is forced to relax. It still feels a little weird, but he accepts the promises that it will get better. 

Eventually, he relaxes back into the soft bed below him, his hands resting lightly on Antonio's shoulders. Then, another finger is added with the first, and he cries out again, nails digging into the skin beneath his fingers. He hears Antonio hiss slightly and he whimpers out his breath, trying to relax once again. 

“TONIO!” He cries out suddenly, eyes open wide as he sits up slightly. His hands flail to grasp onto his lover as the only anchor to the world as spots erupt in his vision.

“I told you to trust me and it gets better.” Antonio laughs, brushing that spot again. Lovino moans again, wrapping his legs around him tighter, wanting more.

“Oh fuck! You stupid bastard, don't tease me!” He scolds as a third finger is added, that spot being hit again. Antonio smiles hugely again and withdraws. “Where the fuck are you going?!” Lovino's eyes widen again in horror as Antonio pulls away. He blushes when the lube is waved in his face, however and turns his face away in shame.

“It's ok, Lovi,” Antonio is saying, “I am eager too.” He admits, uncapping the lube. Lovino's blush deepens as he reaches out and takes the bottle, squirting it liberally in his own hand before dropping the bottle next to them. He reached his hand out and curled his fingers around Antonio's length for the first time. The Spaniard drops his head forward and rests his forehead on Lovino's shoulder lightly. 

Lovino continues to move his hand up and down Antonio's length in long slow strokes. His eyes close as he explores the ripples of skin here too. Antonio's hot breath is escaping in pants against his neck, and he feels his own cock twitch in excitement. He is doing this to Antonio. Pride swells within him and causes him to moan and buck upwards. 

The movement jostles Antonio from his pleasure hazed mind and he pulls away with a needy whimper. Lovino opens his eyes and watches as Antonio runs his hands down his thighs to grip his knees. He pushes slightly, widening them, before one hand moves to grip his own swollen member to line it up with Lovino's entrance. 

He holds his position for a moment, allowing Lovino's eyes to connect with his own again. He smiled lovingly, his free hand caressing his cheek, a chuckle escaping as his cheeks flush beneath his palm.

“You're lying beneath me and I'm about to make love to you, and yet a simple gesture of affection still makes you flush?” He chuckles again. “Oh, my Little Lovi.. Te amo..” He whispers and pushes in slowly, stealing any reply Lovino may have from his lips as his head is thrown backwards to the pillows. He bites his lip as his body is invaded and automatically tries to reject it. He forces his body to relax with deep breaths, running his hands over Antonio's body in an attempt to distract his mind. To remind it how badly he wants this. 

Once fully sheathed, they lay there together panting. Antonio peppered his face and neck with kisses, whispering loving words of encouragement. Lovino's eyes were squinted shut, but when his ear lobe was captured and sucked on, he slowly let his face relax. He lay there breathing deeply a moment longer when he felt lips covering his own once more. He lost himself to the passion within it and he automatically rolled his hips upward, causing them both to moan, his own a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Fucking move, jackass.” He demands.

Antonio immediately begins to pull out slowly before sinking back in. Lovino laid back, slowly relaxing more and more, his whimpers of pain escaping unbidden. Then.. Antonio hits that spot again, and he reacts the same was as before. He's arching up into Antonio's body, eyes wide and a long moan being drawn out of him. Antonio smiles in accomplishment, “Just enjoy it, Lovi. Feel me.” He tells him.

Lovino melts back into the bed again as Antonio moves over him. His left hand is pulled over Antonio's chest again, and he feels the erratic beat pounding into it. His eyes close again as Antonio caresses his side and he moans. 

Slowly everything reaches him. Antonio's heart beat. The swishing of the sheets beneath them. The slight squeak of the mattress as they speed up. His own whimpers and moans mixing with Antonio's own. The strings of Spanish whispered to him. The slapping of skin together. It all forms its own music that they are dancing to. 

Antonio is just as fluid in bed as he is in life. His thrusts vary between long, slow, hard, shallow, fast, deep.. Lovino's body is humming in appreciation and need. He's on fire, caught up in the way his lover can move. His hips so talented, and hands so sure and confident as the caress him. It feels like Antonio is touching him everywhere at once, and his body aches because it just isn't enough. He feels fuller than he ever has and yet, so empty. His body is racing to a finish line it can't see, his own hands continuing to explore, trying to grip some form of reality as his mind grows hazier and thrashes back and forth in its muddled confusion. He can no longer think. All he can do it feel and dance along to Antonio's lead helplessly. 

Finally, Antonio's fingers wrap around his neglected length, and Lovino's own hands rush up his strong arms again, diving straight into his hair and tangling within the locks, his only solid grip as his reality crashes in on him, yet becomes more clear, all at the same time. The clouds in his mind clear as his body explodes in euphoria. His body arches into the heat above it, tugging Antonio to him by the hair, hanging on for dear life as he is cascaded into a blinding light of pleasure. 

He erupts all over Antonio's hand and both of their stomachs, but just as he thinks he's lost it and it can't get better, he feels Antonio fill him with his own seed, warming him on the inside further, and they cry each others names passionately.

Lovino feels his fingers loosen and slide slowly out of the silky strands of brunette hair, landing on either side of his own head. His legs feel like jello and fall open as well. His whole body is numb yet buzzing with pleasure all at once. He's never felt so relaxed in his life. Antonio is hovering over him, riding out his own orgasm with clouded eyes, not quite ready to pull out of the warmed it's buried into.

The inevitable happens, and before he collapses onto Lovino, he gives in and rolls next to him onto the sheets, both completely spent and exhausted. The events that just happened fresh in their minds. Lovino blushes as he remembers it all, including the words Antonio spoke to him. “I love you too, you stupid bastard.” He admits, looking away. Antonio sits up with a renewed energy and pulls his face back to him, capturing his lips with equally renewed passion. Lovino returns it until he felt Antonio's hand on his hip. He then pulled away and shoved his lover back, punching his arm harshly again.

“Give me a break before we do it again, stupid!” He scolds. Antonio chuckles and rubs his arm.

“So there will be an again?” He smiles as Lovino blushes darker. “I can take that then.” He whispers and kisses his nose lightly as he gathers his spent body in his arms to hold him close. Lovino doesn't fight it, but neither does he help him, as he's too embarrassed. 

“Lovi?” Antonio asks.

“No. Shut up.” Lovino says automatically.

“But-”

“No! I said shut up!” Lovino rolls over away from him and hides his face in the pillow. Antonio chuckles and sits up, pulling the white feather down blanket up and over their bodies as the cool air begins to chill their heated skin. He wraps his arms around Lovino once again and kisses his shoulder before they settle together once again. He feels Lovino sigh in contentment before his breathing evens out in sleep and can't help but smile to himself as he too falls victim to the sandman.

_End_


End file.
